Nama 'gue' Naruto! Gue Author NEWBIE
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! -Alra minta maaf telat update satu hari #hiks-/ "Ck, Narrr... ini kan masih jam satu malem. Buat apa coba lo buka browswer internet?"/"Gue mau nyari informasi boss! Justru kalo tengah malem kan koneksinya kenceng banget kayak gue pipis pagi-pagi." nah loh? HEH PANTAT BEBEK! AJARIN GUEEEEE"
1. Chapter 1: Kegajean minta leptop

**Desclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Friendship/Adventure.**

**.**

**.**

**-*** Nama **_**gue **_**Naruto, GUE AWALNYA AUTHOR NEWBIE! ***-**

**.**

.

_~Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan kepada seluruh member dan guest di akun yang saya sayangi. Flamer sekalipun. Jadi, Enjoy while reading!~_

.

.

**Chapter 1: Aku dan Gray fullbuster, uke kesayanganku.**

_'Pa, Naru udah gede! Naru musti punya leptop! Masa ngerjain tugas Naru musti ke warnet? Papa...~ please..~'_

_'Ga boleh!. Ntar kalo Naru kecanduan ama leptop. Jari Naru ga bisa berhenti ngutek itu barang!'_

_'Pa, please...~, Naru ga mau macem-macem ko..~ sumpah demi sual komprangnya Kepsek Hashirama! Naru cuma mau donlot gambar uke..-eeeeh- Anime kesayangan Naru, dan baca doujinnya! Naru ga akan nonton filem bokep kok. Please...pa, please...~'_

_Minato: (=_=)_

_'Ga boleh! Kalau mau nyari yang kaya begituan kan udah cukup pake hape?, Naru juga bisa langsung beli DVD-nya itu filem? Ga musti di stel di leptop kan?'_

_Naruto: (°3°)_

_Ayolah Naruto...~piker...piker...~_

_Demi Gray Naruto! Demi Gray Anime Uke-mu tercinta!_

_**Ih..-papa medit! Coba kalo beliin kalung intan 10 ton ama uke-nya aja ga perhitungan! Ah...-kubilangin ama mama ntar kapok! Dan Sir Kakashi pasti ngambek. Bwahahaha...~**_

_**TING!**_

_-AHA!-_

_'Pa, ntar kalo akunya ga papa beliin leptop, ku aduin ama mama lho..-kalau papa punya uke Sir Kakashi wali kelas Naru dan..-eeppp...eppppp...eppp...'_

_'A, ya. Oke, oke! DIAM! Ntar papa beliin! Sekarang, DI-AM!_

_Minato: (0_o)_

_**Lebih baik rupiahku jadi leptop seken daripada kena marah Hanabero galak dan kehilangan Kaka-chan! GAAAAAAA! GAAAA AKAAAAAN!**_

_Naruto: (^„„^)_

_**Mhihihihihihihi..~grrr.. (?)**_

_'Pa, tapi yang baru ya? Yang gede itu lho...~dan-'_

_'UAPAAAA?!'_

_Sumpeh ini bapak ga sayang anaknya. Lebih sayang uke-nya. Wtf...Wtf...Wtf... *lirik si Kaka yang mengsem-mengsem*_

_**Kakashi: Ya iya lah. Gue kan rajin ngasih Mina-kun service! =_=**_

_'He-em, pa..~, yang layarnya gede itu lho..~'_

_**Biar aku liat wajahnya Gray lebih jelaaasss...~ GRAY OPPA! AKU AKAN MEMPERJUANGKANMU! HARUS! PAPA HARUS KALAH MALAM INI DEMI MASA DEPAN KITAAAAAAA (?). **_

_'Sama modemnya, sama..-'_

_'GA! LEPTOP SEKEN AJHHAA!'_

_Naruto: (O„|„|„|„|„O)_

_**Mihihihihihi, emang kalo soal uke papa..? Papa mau kalah? Ga kan?**_

_'Pa, entar kalo papa ga mau beliin yang baru dan ama modemnya...-Naru bakalan aduin ke mama kalau papa pernah anu..-eeeee...p...el...aama...Sfii.t.t...Kaakaa...ssshiiih...pppp'_

_'Oke! DIL! PAPA AKAN BELIIN! JADI..-'_

_'Sama pulsanya tiap abez kan?'_

_'GA..-!'_

_'Atau Naru aduin ke ...!'_

_'IYA! IYA! PAPA BELIIIIIIIN! SMUANYA!'_

_**Mhihihihihihi...~**_

_**Itu baru papaku.**_

_._

_._

_**-Nama gue Naruto. Awalnya gue Author Newbie-**_

_._

_._

_Haha! Ini dia leptop baru gueeee!_

_**GRAAAAY! Gray Appa tungguin Naruuuu! Sedikit waktu lagi kita bakal ketemuaaaaan!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CLOK!**_

_**CLOK!**_

_**Seennggggg...hh...h...h...**_

_**.**_

_**Enggghhh...enggghh...**_

_**.**_

_**Ennnghhhh...~eerrggh...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eeeennnngghhh...**_

_**Engghhhhh...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sumfe jangan ngeres dulu!

Itu tadi cuma suara MODEM en FLASHDISK yang dicolokin duluan ke leptop gegera sangking semangatnya Naru nyoba leptopnya yang masih perawan. Dan suara erangan erotisnya waktu mesin leptopnya dinyalain. Bikin Naruto yang udah DAG-DIG-DUG mau _khenchan_ ama Gray bentar lageeee! Gsk...gsk...gsk...

_**Eengghh...**_

_Naruto: (O,O)_

_**Summfeeeee! Ni leptop lama bener nyalanya! Udah tegang niiih! Knapa ga ada gitu..-fitur switch on 2 dtik-nya itu lho! KAM-SE-U-PAY-DEEEH!**_

Eh-?

Jangan-jangan Papa Mina belinya yang seken lagi? Bisa jadi kan-?

Walo gitu...-akhirnya...

**Tung...teng...teng...teng...**

Tu nada sambutan bunyi.

Aduhai bohai kau leptop (?). Bodimu yang _khinclongh_ dan perawan itu mesti ku-rape sekaraaang! Gue udah kangen ama Graaaaay! Jadi tahan yach (?).

Gasp..gasp..gasp..

Tik...tik...tik...

Desktop nampakin gambar windows starter 2008. Kalo soal nginstal-menginstal Naruto udah jago. Emang tongkrongannya di warnet kan? Ya di warnet! Pengen ketemuan ama Gray appa yang so damn sexsi uke itu!

Oke, well done!

Mozilla firefok udah ke-install! Sekarang tinggal buka laman!

Jari Naruto mulai ngetik di tab Searching engine dengan kata kunci 'Gray Fullbuster-chuan!' dengan gemeteran dan ngeringet gerah. Ya ampun...~bener-bener otaku ni bocah! Obsesi ampe jantungnya ikutan ngebor ga karu-karuan waktu mata berwarna senada langit itu melototin icon Searching yang muter-muter ditempat kaya gonggo ngejar buntutnya sendiri. Gyah..gyah...gyah...!

Ayolah Naru! Lu mau kencan yang ke 178378xxxxxxx ama Gray! Pasti deviantart sekarang udah punya koleksi poto-poto Gray yang kece banget...LAGI!

My goat!

Ini..-

What the..-?

LAMA BANGET LODINGNYA!

1 menit..._nyampe Kakashi nglahirin anak 'anu'-nya dengan Minato.

Ok-Oek!

5 menit...

Ting-tong_mbah dukun bayi buka pintu buat tetangga yang mau kondangan (?).

15 menit...

Is molor.._Kakashi mulai ngambek ga dikunjungin bayinya (?).

30 menit...

Is death!

**Sumfe kayaknya ni ga boongan! Papa Mina paling emang bener cuma beliin Naru sekeeeen! Modemnya juga! Astagay..~ tu papa sok Tsundere! Reseh banget sih!**

Dan kemudian...-

CRET!

INI DIA!

GRAY FULBUST...-What the-?

Yang muncul justru..._(Web page is not available)

Kampreeet!

SINYALNYA PUTUS NYAMBUNG!

Putus nyambung..putus nyambung..putus nyambung! Sekarang putus! Besok nyambung lagi (-eh-?).

Oke di-represh! Oke, gapapa.

Oke, diulang lagi nyarinya!

SEMANGAT KENCAN AMA UKE GRAY! (?)

Ngiung...nguing...nguing...

Tuh gonggo searching muter-muter lagi.

Dan..

CRET!

SIIIING!

Mata Naruto udah melotot ama aksen bintang. Dan...-

E-?

Apaan nih?

Ko ga muncul sempurna yah ini laman?

Srett..srett..srett..

Oooooooooooooo! Cuma loadingnya...-nah ini dia...!

GRAY FULBUSSTEERR-CHUAAAN!

Eh-?

Apaan nih-?

Kok ..eh-?

**Gue kan maunya cari informasi terbaru tentang Gray? Kok munculnya di list-list ini..**

_'Ini gue bro! Gray fullbuster! a Fairy tail | Fanfiction' _

'_Reviews for 'Ini gue bro! Gray fullbuster!'_

_Dari semua list di google ini, nampakin -a -, -a Fanfiction-, -Harukaze maulida | -_

_Fanfiction...fanfiction...fanfiction..._

_Itu apaan sih?_

_AH! Coba buka ah...~_

_Lagian nih laman fanfiction nunjukkin tentang Gray uke kesayangan gue kan?_

_**Mhihihihihihi...~ ^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Naruto: (?)_

_._

_._

_Naruto: (=_=a)_

_._

_._

_Naruto: (=,=?)_

_._

_._

_Ini maksudnya apaan?_

_Baca ajalah! Kayaknya oke-!_

_._

_._

(Mulai coba-coba baca)

"Hai semuanya~~ Fans-fans gue yang kece~ Ihh! Malah ke-geeran kalian! Asal tau ya?, gue ini yang paling kece dari paling kece! Gue! Kenal gue 'kan-? Bohong kalo bilang kagak lu! Ini gue! Prince Underwear –eh_maksudnya Gray Fullbuster!"

Naruto: #smirk!

**Ya iya lah! Itu kan Anime favorit gueeee! Pasti doongg...~ shishishishi...**

(Ceritanya makin kece dan Naruto ketagihan baca)

"Ganteng, keren, rajin, pinter, suka nolong orang, dan pastinya, kece badaaaaiiii~, Badan gue, tinggi! Dan yang lebih penting dan kece, Sixpack, Wuih, keren 'kan? Gray Fullbuster gitu loh... Mata gue, juga keren! Onyx."

Naruto: ( °„° )

SSIIIHHNGG!

AJEGILLEEEEEEEE!

INI CERITA KEREN GILA!

SEBENERNYA INI LAMAN FANFICTION NTU LAMAN APAAAN?

INI CERITA KECE ABIIIISSS!

GRAY EMANG KELIHATAN NARSIS TAPI ITU EMANG BENERRRRR!

GASHH...Gash...gashh..gash...!

Papa minatoooo! Hati-hati ama anak loe yang jadi senyum-senyum GaJeBa didepan leptopnyaaaa!

Kayaknya ni anak emang butuh vaksin!

Vaksin Naruto kena iler obsession sessi Gray rabies!

**Muuuaaa...~ pengen baca lagi yang kaya giniaaaan! **

**Tapi ini maksudnya gimanaaa...? Gue ga bisa bahasa inggris...-kalian para bule tolongin gue terjemahin istilah-istilah ngebingungin ini..!**

TING-TONG!

TING-TONG!

"NARUTO! BUKAIN PINTUNYAAAAAAA! MAMA LAGI MANDIIIIII!"

Gasp!

Atut...atut...Naruto ngelirik jam weker.

MATENG! UDAH JAM SEMBILAN PAGIII!

ITU PASTI SASUKE!

Naruto dadah-dadah sebelom kakinya jingkrak-kedumbrang ngampirin pintu ruang tamu.

-Gdubbrraaakk!-

Sklek

"Ii...ihihi...Sasuke, hai..-"

"Jam berapa ini-?"

"A..anoo...jam se..sembilan pagi 'kan?"

**Sasuke nyedekep ala Hitler. Matanya kayak mau nyakar gue...! SPARTAAAA! GUE PASTI KENA JEWER!**

"Lalu-?, mau abad keberapa kita jadi ngerjain tugas-?. Sir Kakashi ga akan nolelir kalo besok fisika-nya belom selesai!"

Gderrrrr...

Naruto: (-_-")..._nunduk.

"I...iya, oke...-gue bakalan beberes dulu. Tunggu sbentar!"

**Si pantat ayam itu ngepantatain (A.k.a munggungin) gue! Kampret!**

"Aku ga mau nunggu..-"

GDER!

"I..IYA-IYA! OKE..!"

Naruto langsung tancap gas.

-GUUUBBRAKK!-

Naruto ngeliatin layar leptop kinclongnya yang nampakin poto Gray yang di slide show di minimize window.._nangis bombay. Lalu Naruto meluk-meluk si leptop.

**Muaaaaaa...hikss...hiikkkss...**

**Gray-chan maapin Nalu...-hari ini kencan kita musti end duluuuh...~ gegera pantat ayam ituu!**

**Hikss...hiksss...**

Sementara Sasuke...

_'Lo ga boleh bareng lama-lama ama tu anime. Ga boleh! Dan...Gray, Naruto cuma punya gue! Punya gue!'_

**To be Continued**

**Note:**

√**. Bold text untuk bicara di hati.**

√**. Miring untuk Point of View.**

√**. Normal text untuk situasi normal.**

√**. Tanda - kalimat - untuk suara.**

√**. (*_*) dsm -dan semirip itu untuk penggambaran ekspresi tokoh secara langsung.**

**Thank's for read. **

**See you to the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Perjalanan Awal jadi Author

**Maaf reader's, Alra sibuk akhir-akhir ini. maaf, tadinya mau di update-nya malem-malem. Tapi karena ngetiknya sampe begadang. Alra malah ketiduran. #Alra nyeritain apa adanya.**

**Dan... Ini udah nggak tanggal 24 ya? Ah Alra Minta maaf sekali. Meski Alra sadar ini fic ngaret bener. #Sorry... Entah masih ada yang nungguin entah gak buat fic ini. Yang pasti..-enjoy while reading!**

**Ohya, sebagai catatan. Fanfic ini ngisahin perjalanan Naruto yang punya otak geblek tapi pengen jadi penulis. Ngawalin kisahnya di dunia perpenpikan. Ngaerasain susah senengnya jadi Author newbie yang karyanya gak selalu direspon positif. Nyeritain susahnya berdedikasi buat nyelesein chapter buat penpik yang TuBerkoloCis..-walao udah di flame. Nyeritain -agak- berat hatinya nurutin 'Rules n Guildness' yang ada di Ffn, diselingi romen SasuNaru. Dan perjuangan Naruto yang gak instant sampe ada salah satu karyanya yang masuk IFA Perpenpikan. Dan menangin salah satu penghargaan disana. Lalu gedenya..dia jadilah seorang...-epeppppppplpllpllpppllplpp..- **

**Di skip sulu ea..~ liat aja alurnya. Buat yang gak suka plot semacam ini. Alra gak maksa kalian baca kok. Lagi pula ini ff bahasanya abal gak sesuai EYD. Maafin Alra. Dan Alra akan persilahkan kalian keluar dari laman ini. Tekan tombol 'Back' kalo gak suka yah. Dadah...~**

**Tapi buat yang penasaran.**

**Silahkan dibaca..~**

**Nama gue Naruto, Gue Author Newbie!**

**Chapter 2: Perjalanan Awal Jadi Author.**

Fanfiction...fanfiction...fanfiction...

Naruto mikirin itu laman semaleman karena penasaran banget dengan laman unik yang ia temuin tadi siang. Ada istilah Authority yang tadi ia cari di kamus dan ternyata artinya Author itu 'Pengarang'. Yang lebih keren lagi, setelah ia mengobok-obok tentang FanFiction, ternyata itu laman emang sengaja dibuat buat para 'fan' karakter tokoh di maya dan nyata yang bisa dibuat cerita sesuai imajinasi liar para fan itu.

Hmn...jadi kalo Naruto jadi Author di sana ia juga bisa nulis fanfic tentang ia dan Gray fullbuster dong?! Muahahah..~ Naruto bisa bikin skrip pacaran, nikah, punya anak sama Gray, dan Naruto bahkan bisa ngimajinasiin dia sebagai seme-nya.

_'Muahaaaa! Gray sayang bakal gue nistain banget di 'bawah' gueeeee, asyiiiik! (?)'_

"Sasuke! SASUKE! WOY!"

"Apaan sih!"

**Plak! **

Satu geplakan di kepala Sasuke meledakkan emosi pemilliknya.

"Gue masih ngantuk. Koplak!" sembur Sasuke sambil menggeplak kepala kuning Naruto dengan guling.

Naruto nyengir kuda. "Muehehe..~hei Sas, pinjemin gue leptop lu yah?"

"Ngapa? Lo kan punya leptop sendiri!"

"Leptop gue lemot Sas.., kalo leptop lu kan ada router-nye tuh kan? Plissss...~ lagipula leptop gue di rumah. Ntar kalo gue pulang trus gue digondol kuntilanak gimana? Pan lu yang bikin gue nginep di rumah lu. Oke...oke..oke...?"

Sasuke ngeliat jam beker. "Ck, Narrr...~ ini kan masih jam satu malem. Buat apa coba lo buka browswer internet?" protes si pantat bebek.

"Gue mau nyari informasi boss! Justru kalo tengah malem kan koneksinya kenceng banget kayak gue pipis pagi-pagi." _nah loh? Buka-buka aib kan ujung-ujungnya? =_=

"Ck, terserah lo lah!"

**BLENG!**

Sasuke udah koit duluan sebelum Naruto yang langsung nari-nari gaje ala Michael Jacson sambil teriak-teriak ala Dora plus aksen B. Inggris-nya yang belo banget. "Yes! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! I didit berhasil!"

Naruto langsung turun dan madep khusyu' di depan leptop keren merek Toshitubies LalaPo milik Sasuke assssheem bikin Naruto ngiri. Labelnya 25 JeTe bro. Astagay...ngiller dukuan deh si kepala kuning sebelom ngerape bodi tu leptop.

"Hanjeeerr...~ ini leptop ato milenium. Keren banget." _jelas. Gak kayak leptopnya yang dibeliin papa Minato deh. Papa Minato pailit banget. Ya kan?

Mana baru dua detik dipencet tombol power on-nya aja...-screen tu leptop udah ngasih kejutan Tralala buat kepala polos Naruto. "SASUKEEEEEEEEE! TERNYATA LU SUKA MAKE FOTO PANTAT PAUS BUAT DIJADIIN WALPAPER?!"

SMACK! DOWN!

Sasuke langsung bangun ngetekin Naruto dan..-

POOR NARUTO...!

.

.

.

Pagi waktu masuk kelas.

"Adih! Adih! Adih! sakit tahu bro! Lu tenaganya banteng banget semalem. Gue kan jadi ga bisa ngelawan. Lu nggencet gue banget sih. Adih!" Keluh Naruto sambil mencet-mencet luka di leher dan jidat nyonyor-nya kebentur meja kemarin setelah smack..-oke Forget It!

"Kan lo sendiri yang mancing gue bodoh! Siapa dulu yang buka-buka..-"

"UHUKH!"

**JDUKKH!**

Naru plus Sasu muter leher. Kiba kejedot pintu, Ino nyembur jus anggurnya. Seisi kelas matanya melotot horor. Bahkan Shikamaru bangun dari hibernasinya dan Chouji mentereng dari makan keripik kentang favoritnya.

"S..sasuke ng..nggencet Naruto?" heboh Sakura.

"Naruto 'mancing' Sasuke?" gak kalah heboh sama Karin.

Dan Temari semakin ngebutekin suasana. "Naruto buka-buka...-"

Biji mata Naruto langsung mencolot segede bal basket. "GYEEEEEEEEE! Lo pada salah paham! Gue kagak ngelakuin begituan! Allahu akbar! Sumpah demi lubang hidungnya kepala sekolah Hashirama! Ya kan Sasuke? WOY! SASUKE! Bantuin gue ngeyakinin begedel-begedel ini dong!" Naruto mencak-mencak ala banteng mau kawin.

Sementara Sasuke malah garuk bokong #Belakang kepala udah terlalu mainstream. "Oh, itu udah biasa. Ya gak Nar?!" Sasuke ngerangkul Naruto -mengambil kesempatan- #SMIRK Mode.

Kali ini Shikamaru jeduk-jedukin jidatnya ke meja. Chouji kesurupan. Dan Lee koprol seratus kali. Sementara kaum hawa udah nosebleed ga karu-karuan.

"WEEEE! NGGAK KOOOOK! NGGAK GITU! Ish...Sasuke! Lu apa-apaan sih? Gue kan cuma ngetekin lu! Lu justru yang ngebanting gue en..-" Naruto...~ ploss deh. Kata-kata lu barusan semakin ambigu gak kesannya chiiin..~ nyadar dulu jaelah...~

"GYAAAA! SASUKE MAHO!"

"NARUTO HENTAI!"

"KALIAN BAKAAA!"

"Huueeeee~ tolongin gue.. sumpeh beneran deh gue gak ngelakuin yang lu pada pikirin ama Sasuke! Gak kok..~pliss..nakama-nakama-"

**DBOR!DBOR!**

Kakashi nggebrok papan tulis di depan kelas. Nyari perhatian. Seluruh isi kelas langsung rapi kayak baru disetrika.

"Jangan bilang yang kayak begituan. Tabu tahu nggak chin..~" demi apa lambaian tangan Kakashi yang nggak banget tadi itu bikin bulu kuduk berdiri. Dan kiba kena sawat penghapus papan papan tulis gegara cekikikan.

Mode bences Kakashi langsung ilang -remove sama mode Thor Kakashi.

"Woy! Ngapa ketawa? Cepet kumpulin PeEr-nya! Atau KUMUTILASI kalian semua!"

"GYAAAAAA!" Seisi kelas langsung pada tabrakan kayak bola-bola malang di meja billiard.

.

.

.

"Gue kan cuma mau yayang-yayangan sama Gray. Apaan sih mereka itu. Sasuke juga...-nyebelin!"

**Jdek!**

Tanpa sadar Naruto nekan 'Enter' di Keyboard make emosi naluri fungus kelaparan.

"Hey pelan sedikit ngetiknya. Gue sodomi kapok lu."

Naruto ngelirik ke arah Sasuke sebel. Pantat ayam itu masih ngetik laporannya dengan semangat pake teknik ngetik buta ala 'Typing Ten Finger's'-nya yang bikin orang ngiri.

"Oi Sasuke. Maksud lu apa tadi ngomong begituan? Gue ga bakalan jadi uke lu! Gue kan seme-nya Gray, wle...~" Naruto manyun. Garuk-garuk pipi bosen karena browser lagi-lagi lemot padahal Naruto mau cari informasi tentang 'Laman FanFiction' lagi seperti tadi malem.

"Emang apa enaknya rogol ama gambar 2 dimensi. Mendingan ama gue."

"NAJOONG! Gak bakalan!"

"Naruto, udah selese belom ngetiknya?" Naruto langsung kejeng. Kenal suara selembut bokong bayi ini? Naruto refleks langsung nyabut modem dari tempatnya dan server client langsung nampakin font gede 'Web Page Not Available'.

"M..miss Hinata, emp..ehehe..gomen gomen..~ tinggal nulis casting-nya ajah kok. Abis istirahat ntar Naru langsung bisa presentasi di depan. " Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sopan. Sambil geser layar komputer LCD ke muka Hinata dan nampakin bukti pe-er-nya bikin Slide Peresntsi di MS. Power Point pun berbuah senyum ala kembang desa di bibir Hinata.

"O..oke, semangat ya Naru-chan! Karena tinggal kamu doang sebenernya yang belom finish."

"HE..EHEEEEEHHH?"

"Liat semuanya udah ngopy di hardisk dan ngumpulin tugas." tunjuk sensei Sarjana Komputer Hinata pada murid yang satu-per-satu ninggalin laboratorium komputer.

"Makanya, jangan ngelamun terus duren." ejek Sasuke sebelum membereskan kamus dan perlengkapan memorinya ke saku. Dia keluar dari laboratorium dengan gaya bossy-nya.

Kini ayo kita tilik Hinata yang ekspresinya udah berubah layak kuntilanak yang pakunya di cabut. "Naruto..~hihihihi..udahan belum tugasnya?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan ketawa geblek! Gara-gara lu gak ngingetin gue soal jam akhirnya gue malah harus nyikatin jamban tempat boker mahluq-mahluq berdosa tebel itu. Awas ya kau Sasuke!"

Sasuke muter retina. "Jaelah bro. Kenapa jado nyalahin gue sih. Cepetan naek! Gue tinggal beneran nih sekarang!"

"Tinggal aja sana! Gue bisa pakek angkot!" Manja Naruto setengah kesel.

"Ya udah, lo kira gue gak tahu kalo saku lo koret sekarang. Okaeri, selamat ngesot Naruto!"

Naruto kontan langsung ngambil langkah seribu buat naik ke boncengan skuter Sasuke. "H..H..Hei! Gue becanda gajelah..~! Lu gila ya?!" protes Naruto sambil ngeremes pundak Sasuke. Pada dasarnya Naruto itu tsundere.

"Kenapa pundak. Gak pinggang aja?"

"LO MAU GUE RAJAM ATO GUE MUTILASI! HAH?!"_duuuh...didikan Kakashi kok gitu-gitu amat yah?

"Hahaha..oke, oke...gue masih mau idup."

Sasuke en Naruto. Akhirnya brenri cek-cok mulut ala bapak-ibuk rumah tangga. Dan mutusin untuk pulang.

Dari rumah ke sekul, emang ngabisin waktu lumayan kalo naeknya pake sepeda. Yah..rata-ratanya limabelas menitan lah. Tapi kayaknya nih..-emang itu kayaknya modus-, si pantat bebek sengaja deh ngelewatin rute yang muter-muter kayak penari sufi. Dari sekul tadi harusnya udah nyampe ke patung pancoran Dewi Aptukang Kredit yang dibuat ditengah-tengah kumpulan abang becak. Tahu nih... Naruto juga nggak sadar dikibulin dari tadi..-kalo aja kaki doi yang udah ngejejer lama itu gak ngerasain pegel. Mungkin doi gak akan sadar sekarang.

"O..oi, bro..ini kita mau kemane?" Naruto nampar-nampar pipi Sasuke dari belakang.

"Pulang lah. Emang kemana?"

Mata Naruto micing siaga step une. "Heh..harusnya kita kan udah nyampek. Ini lu -nya yang geblek ato jam tangan gue yang sedeng hah?! Noh liat..ini udah dua puluh menit dari kita ninggalin gedong sekolah tadi." Naruto nunjukin jam tangannya yang bermotif Anime BenTeng Ijo yang rambutnya coklut salut itu loh. Masih kinclong kok. Tapi Sasuke malah ketawa-ketiwi.

"Nggak, nggak salah kok."

"Lalu? Kaki gue udah pegel nih. Duuh...cepetan nyampe napa." Naruto gigit bibir. Kakinya gedrak-gedruk gak betah nangkring di atas tumpuan lebih lama lagi.

"Iya sabar, tuh halte bisnya udah keliatan. Rumahnya tinggal dua blok lagi."

"Okelah..-" sayangnya itu suara yang tekesan ridho banget dikerjain Sasuke, kepentok suara lain yang rasanya kalo idup pengen ngegeplak kepala pantat bebek Sasuke sepuas-puasnya.

**-Kruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk-**

Bluassshh!

"Bhaha! Ffft..itu tadi suara waduk melompong lo Nar?"

"Iya! Lu -nya tadi nyasar kan? Ya kan? Hei Sasuke lu kira gue begok apa!" Naruto nggeplak kepala Sasuke sepuas-puasnya.

Tapi Sasuke malah ketawa lagi. "Haha..salah sih kalo lo bilang nyasar. Gue gak nyasar."

"Abis itu? Kenapa lo..-"

Sepeda masuk blok pertama. Bagian pasar tradisional yang khas banget bau ikan laut yang amis gajileh.

"Gue suka ama lo Nar, lo kira gue becanda apa?"

"Nak..gak beli dagangan mamak? Ini mamak kasih korteng sepulu Yen den kalo mau beli. Ya nak?"

_"Nak..nak...ini ibuk punya pukus. Kuenya manis lho..~ntar ibuk kasih gratis pukus dua deh kalo mau beli 2 plastik._

_**Torek..torek..torek..torek..**_

_"Boneka...boneka becaak...~ sopo niat beli lho..~ buat adeknya..buat adeknya yang pengen mainan jorongan tapi murah. Boneka becaaaak...~"_

Barusan suara itu yang ngaburin kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto refleks ngejorongin kupingnya ke depan. Deket bibirnya Sasuke.

"APA?! LU NGOMONG APAAN BARUSAN?!"

Sasuke udah kehilangan mood deh sekarang. "Gue suka lo." katanya keles.

"!"

_**Tet...toret...toreeettt...pret..pret..preet pret..pret...**_

_"Terooompetnya...terompetnyaaaaa...~ lagi diskon gede-gedean..~ bentar lagi tahun baru loh..~ dibeli..dibeli...~"_

Lagi-lagi suara abang jualan terompet ngecekek SasuNaru moment. Ih..dijites aja kali ya tu abang-abang. (°3°)

"SASUKE APAAN GUE KAGAK DENGER! DISINI BERISIK BANGET!" Naruto nggaplok-nggaplok bahu Sasuke seenak lubang hidungnya.

"Gue suka lo."

Blok satu kelewat. Bebas dari bau amis dan tenang. Gak ada orang karena ini kawasan sekolahan anak TeKa bocah Mini-Mini yang pengen sekolah. Dan jam sepuluh taadi mereka udah pulang.

"Uehehee..~ gue kagak dengar tadi lo ngomongin apa. Sori banget ye Sas...telinga gue emang budeg kalo lagi..-"

**Serrrrttttt**

Sepeda di rem. Sasuke ngejambak rambut mie ramen Naruto dari belakang en ngejontorin tuh muka innocent ampe matanya melotot segede bola ping-pong setelah ngerasain bibirnya perih digigit gemes ama si pelaku yang udah gak sabar ngadepin kepolosan nih bocah.

"GUE SUKE ELO! PUAS?! TELINGA LO GAK BUDEK LAGI KAN?!"

Sasuke nggerutu kayak rentenir utangan yang gak jadi dapet sahuran lunas. Beda lagi sama Naruto yang sekarang ngejejer diem kayak patung pancoran di dewi buahenol yang ada didepan.

"A..-lu." Bibir yang bedarah dilupain. "Lu jangan becandanya jangan kelewatan gitu dong!" Naruto ngusap bibir yang mulai terasa anyir. Gigi Sasuke udah ngegretek kayak lagi ngunyah daging-tulang nista dalam mie ayam yang parahnya sering ikutan digiling. Nista banget kan? "Gue gemeter beneran tahu, pantat bebek kampret!"

"Ya udah kalo lu pikir gue becanda, cepetan naek! Tinggal satu blok lagi nih."

Khawatir sih. Masih belo gitu. Tapi Naruto nangkring lagi sebelom pedal dikayuh Sasuke lagi. Kali ini si Naru ngalungin tangannya di leher Sasuke. Mukanya yang biasanya alus sekarang merah kayak pantat babon.

"E...Sasuke.." sadar sih kalo Sasuke itu orangnya kayak becanda tapi serius. "Lu beneran suka ama gue yah? Kok gue baru ngerti yah? Lu ga lagi ngerjain gue kan?"

"Kan gue baru bilang. Emang lu pernah nyadar?!"

"Ye..jangan ngambek dong. Gue kan kaget aja..-"

"Udah kalo lo masih mikir itu becandaan lupain aja. Udah hampir nyampe nih."

Roda belok. Rumah sepi Naruto udah kelihatan. Ya lah! Mama Kushina kan lagi jagain lapak rumah es-krimnya di sekitar flat tempat Sasuke dtt (dan tetangga-tetangga) ababil gak jauh dari sini. Sementara Papa Minato sibuk nginterpretasiin dedikasinya di company tuan Jiraya buat jadi Arsitek yang lebih oke.

Berenti.

Tiba-tiba rasanya berat turun dari tangkringan meski kaki pegel. Tapi Naruto tetep turun..-sambil sesekali ngusapin bibirnya yang masih bedarah.

"Kali gitu makasih."

"Hemn..-"

Sepeda balik haluan. Sasuke udah hampir pulang kalo saja Naruto gak beraniin mental buat cium pipinya kayak kilat yang disamberin Dewa Indra dkk.

"He..-lo!"

"Gue..."

"?"

"..belom suka sih ma lu. Hmn.., terserah deh kalo lo mo jadiin gue pacar. Tapi! Gue gak mau dipisahin ama Gray yah?! Dil?"

"Kasihan banget nasib gue lu begituin." Sasuke manyun. Dia ngerogoh saku-ngambil sesuatu dari dalem. "Ya..terserah deh. Ini flashdisk lo yang gue pinjem kemarin...-oh ya. Jangan lupa bawa sterofom semeter plus triplek en double-tip ke flat gue besok. Lu tinggal buat aksesorinya gue bakal buat maketnya. Jangan sampe gue telat ngumpulin tugas ke Anko garong itu gegara lo."

Naruto nyengir kuda. "Oke! Besok ya? Eh...tapi kapan?"

"Terserah lo."

_'Lu dateng kapan aja juga gue bukain pintunya'_

Naruto mau demo. Tapi Sasuke udah kabur duluan dibalik tikungan.

"Yaelah tu pantat bebek...-ya udahlah."

**JDER!**

"Nggggggeeeeoooonggg!"

"Naru pulaaaaaaanng...-eh maaf ya Kurama cayang. Kakak ga sengaja njontorin muka imut lu ke tembok. Ehehe...lu udah makan belom?" Naruto nggendong kucing oren semir-semirannya ke dapur tempat pantat panci gosong dan semprong api berada.

"Miaaauuuuu...~" rengek Kurama tanda dia juga laper.

Naruto ngeletakin kucingnya di kursi makan. "Oke..oke..duduk dulu sana. Gue bakal ganti baju dulu ntar kita makan bareng."

Tahu apa yang Naruto samperin pertama kali setelah ganti baju plus cuci muka?

Yep! Leptop + modem kesayangannya!

"AAAAA! GUE MAU KENCAN LAGI AMA GRAY! KURAMAA..~KITA MAKAN BARENG YAH SEKARANG!"

Naruto lari kebawah. Ngeletakin leptop diatas meja makan. Nyokolin modem plus flashdisk duluan -sambil nunggu power on sepenuhnya. Naruto nyiapin makan siang buat Kurama plus doi sendiri.

"Oh ye..Kurama, nih makan siangnya! Heheh..Sasuke kan udah gue suruh donlotin video doujin-nya Gray yang terbaru waktu pinjem! Liat dulu ah...~"

Buka-buka folder flashdisk bernama 'NaruComekLupGray (:H:), video doujinnya sih udah ada. Cuman ada satu folder begedel yang bikin rasa penasaran Naruto kepancing dan tujuan awalnya nonton 3 video doujin Gray jadi belok.

"Eh? FanFiction Folder? Emang gue pernah gitu donlot-donlot soal beginian?" kursor di drag. Open symbols di klik. Dan

**CRET!**

'File 1: Tentang FanFiction'

'File 2: Cara jadi Author di FanFiction'

'File 3: Cara Sign-up'

'File 4: Cara bikin e-mail'

'File 5: Cara ngatur akun FanFiction'

'File 6: Cara ngedit cover laman + Avatar + Profil'

'File 7: Peraturan terjemahan (Rules n Guildness) di FanFiction'

'File 8: Cara publish FanFiction'

'File 9: Cara publish bab baru/ New Chapter di FanFiction'

'File 9: Cara bales e-mail review + pm yang masuk ke akun e-mail'

'File 11: Cara Report Abuse Review non-anonymous yang kurang ajar'

'File 12: Cara ngapus Review anonymous yang kurang ajar lewat akun'

'File 13: EYD Book for newbie/ Buku Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan untuk pendatang baru di FanFiction'

'File 14: Cara memperlakukan reader's sesuai komentar'

'File 15: TeExTe dari Sasuke'

File TeExTe dari Sasuke emang di akhir. Tapi paling menarik buat di buka sekarang. Foldernya ada di Note Mobile pula.

**Cret!**

Begitu jendela tab Note Mobile kebuka

**Dari: Lo tahu siapa gue**

**Semalem gue kagak sengaja ngejontorin muka le ke tembok. Lo mo nyari file tentang ini semua kan? Gue udah donlotin sekalian kemarin nikung sambil donlot tugas. Tapi gue ga bakalan minta maaf ma lo. Enak aja. =_=**

**Wle..~ #Narik kantung mata.**

Naruto melongo untuk beberapa menit. Sampai Kurama ngeong-ngeong gegara ada kucing budukan yang dibuang di pasar blok sebelah mau masuk rumah punya tujuan nyuri ikan pindang jatah makan sorenya nanti.

"HEI! ZAH! PERGI LU!"

**GPLLAK!**

Sandal merek Suwal Elo di kaki Naruto melayang. Si kucing budukan langsung lari terkencing-kencing.

Tapi yang barusan sama sekali gak ngalihin perhatian Naruto dan file-file lengkap tentang dunia 'FanFiction' yang pengen doi cari sejak kemarin malem.

"Ini Sasuke keracunan apa ya? Kok dia jadi baik tiba-tiba banget?"

#Naruto ngegaruk pantat gegara bingung.

JAELAH NARUTO! PINTERAN DIKIT NAPA SIH!

**ToBerColosis**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca. Alra minta maaf banget soal kengaretan satu hari itu. Maaf yah? **

**Ini baru perjalanan awal Naruto jadi Author hebat. Chapter depan baru di eksplor gimana-gimananya perjalanan Naruto jadi Author. Plus moga-moga otaknya dia semakin pinter soal perhatian Sasuke. Maaf kalo humornya garing. Genre Humor bukan spesialisasi Alra. Alra cuma nyoba dikit. **

**Makasih.**


End file.
